Just One More Hurt
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: And if Naruto won, he would do it all again. Only twice as hard.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Warning: **This is a **dark **fic, meaning abuse, rape, descriptive violence, borderline explicit sex, graphic pain and emotional situations. In general, a twisted fic with pain, suffering and madness.

**Comments: **I don't know what stirred me to write this; it was mainly a fic that was going to start off as 'Stockholm Syndrome', but ended up as abuse and insane stalkers. It _was, _however inspired by many fics with these dark themes; dub-con, negativity and warped angsty tragedy. Although I'm sick with a virus...that could've also inspired me to write this. It's been very loosely edited, mainly because I just wrote it with the flow, so please, if this darkness offends you in any way, don't read it. It's mature and mainly just about some sick version of love. But either way, I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or get any credit from writing this fanfiction.

* * *

**Just One More Hurt**

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto; how he always smiled, how he went through his school life as if nothing was ever wrong, how he went home and broke that façade, sometimes crying himself to sleep at all the names he'd been called, all the insults he'd been shouted. Sasuke stalked Naruto; from the minute he woke up to the time he went to sleep, wanting to see those beautiful blue eyes full of pain and despair. Sasuke loved Naruto; how he was so innocent, would be so easy to break into thousands of pieces, so easy to take and crush in the palm of his hand. He would make Naruto cry, starve himself, try suicide; he would get off to the tear stains on the pillow. Then he would use the knife to carve Naruto's body, to ruin his perfect skin, to make him beg for him to stop and tear his hair if Naruto tried to escape.

Although he was sent to kill Naruto, Sasuke wanted to touch him, to hurt him, to slam him against the wall and rape him over and over until he couldn't stand, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He wanted to drive him to the edge of a building and then throw him off himself, pick him up and hit him. Tie him up and fuck him until he couldn't cry any more; then cut him with a knife because he was disobeying Sasuke. He wanted to swear, call him useless, worthless, a slut, beat him and watch him cry tears of blood, then step on him until he was unable to do anything but look at what Sasuke had done to him.

Then Sasuke wanted to kiss him softly, caress his skin gently and sing to him, tell him he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, and that he would protect him from everything, promise him that he would stop. Sasuke wanted to touch him and make love to him, and then have Naruto hold him around his waist and console him while he cried. He would cry because he would regret every moment of what he did, hate how Naruto was so kind to him, hate Naruto, hit Naruto, and then hate himself. He would kiss him again, but this time, he would bite his lip and taste blood, then he would blame Naruto, and hurt him for it, break him more and more until Naruto couldn't take it; just because he was in a bad mood. If Naruto listened to him, he would bash him; if Naruto didn't, he would torture him.

The sex would be painful, fast, undignified. Sasuke would make Naruto bleed, not preparing him because he wanted Naruto to feel pain, to be crying as he was raped, to be stretched until he was beyond repair. Sasuke wanted to watch his perfect features contort into unbearable agony, to strangle him until he couldn't breathe and then laugh while he suffered and tried to get away, only to turn him over and do it all again, this time more brutal, more painful.

Eventually, Naruto would get used to the pain, he would learn to accept it; he would eat, he would go about his life without trying to slit his wrists, knowing that Sasuke would slit them for him. When Sasuke figured that Naruto was getting too used to it, he would slap him across the face over and over until his cheeks bled and the whisker-like scars across his face were raw with pain.

Sasuke would know that Naruto loved him, no matter what he did. Naruto would come back for him and when they fought, Naruto would accept the blows as if it didn't matter anymore, then he would be thrown to the floor and raped in front of the world, for God to see. Naruto would bleed, he would shout and scream, he would struggle and fight back. Naruto wasn't weak, but Sasuke had too much power. And Sasuke would use it against him, thrusting into his bloodied body and scratching his skin, digging in with his nails and then purposely cumming on his wounds. Sasuke would enjoy every moment of it. Then he would hate himself afterwards, but still do it over and over again.

Sasuke wanted to hate Naruto with all his being, to kill him slowly every day, but then give him all the love he could hold until he died. He wanted to come home and Naruto would open his legs for him; only to be beaten and abused all night long. They would spar and Naruto would be covered in bruises and injuries. If Naruto lost, Sasuke would mock and crush him, rape him until his bones fractured and his brain couldn't function properly. And if Naruto won, he would do it all again. Only twice as hard.

So every day, Sasuke would watch Naruto; mentally break him every moment of the day. He would go into Naruto's house and wait for him there, sitting in the room, unmoving, his eyes a deep red in the dark. He would sit beside Naruto while he slept, cut his arms with a knife and watch him bleed sometimes, but mostly just watch and listen to his breathing that could so easily be stopped. He would caress his face while he slept and trace the cool edge of the blade against his throat, running his fingers along his neck lovingly.

Then Sasuke would sit in the dark of Naruto's house, playing with the knife between his fingers, and wait for him; so he could give him all the love he could find. Sasuke was sure Naruto would love it. He'd love it so much, he'd endure it and love Sasuke too, then he would get what he deserved. Sasuke would bathe in it, regret it, hate himself, hate Naruto. He'd love him until he could no longer, until they were both at their last breaths.

And when Naruto got used to the pain, he'd do it all over again.

* * *

**A/N: **Somehow I feel okay with how this turned out; not like my usual fics, despite that it's pretty much creepy and plain sadistically scary, but the way it all linked together seemed adequate I suppose. Hope it was worth while.

XxDreaming of RealityxX


End file.
